Someone Like You
"Someone like You" is a song by English recording artist Adele. It was written by Adele and Dan Wilson for her second studio album 21. The song was inspired by a broken relationship, and lyrically it speaks of Adele coming to terms with it. XL Recordings released the song as the second single from the album on 24 January 2011 in the United Kingdom and on 9 August 2011 in the United States. Accompanied only by a piano in the song (played by co-writer Wilson), Adele sings about the end of the relationship with her ex-boyfriend. The song received universal critical acclaim from music critics who chose the song as a highlight of the album and praised the lyrics, its simple sound and Adele's vocal performance.Quoted word for word here Cimorelli covered this song and posted it on YouTube on February 12, 2012. Lyrics Amy: I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl And you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: Old friend Why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back Or hide from the light Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: I hate to turn up Out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face And that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over Lisa: Never mind I'll find Lisa with Cimorelli: Someone like you Lisa: I wish nothing but the best Lisa with Cimorelli: For you too Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: Don't forget me, I beg I'll remember you said Lisa with Cimorelli: Sometimes it lasts in love Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But sometimes it hurts instead Lisa with Cimorelli: Sometimes it lasts in love Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But sometimes it hurts instead Christina: You know how the time flies Only yesterday was the Christina with Cimorelli: Time of our lives Christina: We were born and raised In a summer haze Bound by the surprise Christina with Cimorelli: Of our glory days Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: I hate to turn up Out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face And that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over Lisa with Cimorelli: Never mind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing But the best for you too Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But sometimes it hurts instead Lisa with Cimorelli: Sometimes it lasts in love Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But sometimes it hurts instead Lisa with Cimorelli: Never mind I'll find someone like you I wish nothing But the best for you too Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But sometimes it hurts instead Lisa with Cimorelli: Sometimes it lasts in love Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But sometimes it hurts instead Bloopers *A funny distraction occurs, which turns out to be Christian. *Lauren coughs while singing her solo. *Lauren almost says her name too early during introductions. Video Gallery References Category:Covers